implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Less geo-political injustices world.
Overview In this short T.L. the world is not subject to the circumstances that lead to many of it's territorial injustices and several nations rise or downfall. 'The 28 changes are-' #'Darjeeling stayed in Sikkim, not India. Britain dose not screw colonial Sikkim or Bhutan around.' #'Nepal is defeated by the British in 1816, but dose not lose it's western most provinces to British India, but to the local rajahs who used to run them before Nepal took over. ' #'The Aztecs, Totonacas and/or Toltecs regrouped and formed a rump-state in central Mexico.' #'The Portuguese got some of the land they wanted in southern Africa, but not the full "Mapa cor-de-rosa" claims planned. Portuguese republicanism takes a blow since the King uses it to promote his cause (as well as Portugal's), so Portugal stays a monarchy. The disgraced UK government falls and the oppersion win the election.' #'Iceland dose a lot better than in reality. ' #Deseret is independent and run by Mormons. #'The single Spanish soldier who arrived in Mexico in 1520, carrying smallpox and thus initiated the devastating plagues that swept through the native populations of the Americas did not reach Mexico and died out at sea and his corps was thrown overboard. The 1st smallpox plague dose not hit central America.' #'Saudi Arabia dose not unify between 1922 and 1924. The wast coast is independent and Yemen is bigger. ' #'The Tibet-Ladakh-Mughal war of 1679-1684 was a success. Laddakh becomes part of Tibet. Tibet is generally slightly more terrestrially successful any how.' # Spain conquered Moorish Granada much later. # The Domain of Soissons is narrowly not defeated by the Franks, but is still defeated by the Vikings. # Rurick's line did not die out, so the Rurakids, not the Romarnovs ruled in Russia until 1917. # Russia did not betray China over the 1689 Treaty of Nerchinsk and did not annex Outer Manchuria or interfere in Romania's Moldavia and Bessabarabia provinces. ''' # There is a communist coup in the north of England and Glasgow during the Great Depression. The East End of London also sees some anti-Jewish pogroms. # '''The Inca got there act together, stopped their civil war for a while and defeated the Spanish Conquistadors. # The Itza Mayan kingdom got it's act together, stopped their civil war for a while and defeated the Spanish Conquistadors. #'Afghanistan is literally ''Afghan''istan. The only major minority is the Hazara in it's interior. The Tajikistan and alike were not conquered or conquer the Pushtu. ' #'Wazristan stays independent and is not annexed to British India.' #'The Conference of Berlin in 1884–1885, lets Portugal take over the whole Kingdom of Kongo, not just the south and center. Portugal abolished the title of king of Kongo, but it remains a sperate colony outside Angola.' #'Florida and California were more heavily colonized by Spaniards, They are now independent Hispanic nations. American settlement has added to these nations' culture and peoples to. ' #The Arab Kingdom of Egypt and later Ottoman Egypt made more effort to colonise northern Sudan and Al Kufra. The Mahdi Army dose battle with them, not the British, who stay in south Sudan. #'Kurdistan becomes reconised nation in 1923.' #'Ukraine becomes a reconised nation in 1922.' #'Quebec becomes independent in 2000.' #'Uruguay and Paraguay are not treated like sh*t, all those silly Hispanic border wars don't occur '''and the Falklands issue is resolved. #The Soviet communists fatally wound the Russian Orthadox church in Central Asia and Siberia's native population and both Islam (in Tartarstan, Azerbaijan, ect) and paganism in Siberia take over and replace it as the principal post Soviet Russian Religions. Catholics, Romanian Orthadox and Lutherans also gain a bit. #'Patagonia's history is compleatly screwed up!' #'Nauru is 1% bigger and 1% more populous than in real life real life.' Map . Timeline 'Before 1000' * By 2.000 BC, Nauru atoll is 1% bigger and 1% more populous than in real life real life. *Bhutan had gained influence over the northern parts of the Indian regions of modern Assam, West Bengal and Bihar between 1,000 BC and 200 AD. Tibet annexes Arunachal Pradesh at about the same time. *Battle of Soissons in 486 was a narrow defeat for the Franks, who went to to conquer France. *In 487, the area between the River Somme and the River Loire came under the de facto, but not de jur control of the Frankish lord Clovis for several years. *Frankish Protection is extended to cover Soissons in 608. *The Vikings started to raid the Seine Valley in the 880s and destroyed the monastery at Jumièges. The disintegration of Charlemagne's empire allowed them to take over Soissons. The fiefdom of Normandy was created for the Norwegian Viking leader Hrolf Ragnvaldsson, or Rollo (also known as Robert of Normandy). *911 has the Vikings conquer loot Paris and settle in Normandy. Under the 911 Treaty of Saint-Clair-sur-Epte Rollo agreed peace with the West Frankish King Charles the Simple. In exchange for his homage and fealty, Rollo legally gained the territory which he and his Viking allies had previously conquered. Some Vikings also land in a small cluster of igloos that will later become the town of Qaanaaq, in western Greenland and inter-breed with most of the 20 or so natives. *The Normans wipe out the Soissons royalty and most of the nobles at the 912 Somme rebellion. '1001 to 1449' *William, Duke of Normandy, became king of England in 1066 in the Norman Conquest and retained the fiefdom of Normandy for himself and his descendants. *1088 sees the Normans formally annex the parts of Soissons to the south and east. The rump becomes a autonomous fiefdom. * The First Crusade (1096–1099) involves a couple of minor Dukes from Soissons, who die mysteriously in 1097, whilst traveling with some French and Norman knights in Balkan mountains. Soissons' nobility is now extinguished. *The Battle of Kirina/Krina of 1235, was a confrontation between the Sosso king Sumanguru Kanté and the Mandinka prince Sundiata Keita. Sundiata Keita's forces roundly defeated those of Sumanguru Kanté, guaranteeing the pre-eminence of Keita's new Mali Empire over West Africa. It goes according to OTL. *After the conquest of Cordoba in 1236, the Nasrids aligned themselves with Ferdinand III of Castile, officially becoming the Emirate of Granada in 1238. *The Black Death sweeps Iceland twice, first in 1402–04 and again in 1494–95.The former outbreak killed 30%-40% not 50% to 60% of the population as in OTL and the latter had 20%-30 not 30% to 50% die as in OTL. '1450 to 1599' *Soissons became a French client state in 1450. *The territory around Gibraltar and Cádiz are taken by Spain in 1482. The Emirate of Granada begins to sharpen up it's act and Almoravid Morocco gives it some help to. *The 1488-1492 Spanish-Granada War is a narrow Moorish victory as the Spanish, not the Moors fragment and squabble for a few years over domestic policy and religious issues. The 1492 surrender of the Islamic Emirate of Granada to the Catholic Monarchs of Spain thus dose not happen. The Alhambra Decree (or the Edict of Expulsion was issued on 31 March 1492 by Isabella I of Castileand Ferdinand II of Aragon ordering the expulsion of Jews from the Kingdoms of Castile and Aragon, but not from theKingdom of Navarre and its territories and possessions by 31 July of that year. Many fled to Granada to help the more tolerant moors and to other far flung places including Morocco, Venice, Mexico, Thessaloniki Amsterdam and the Ottoman Empire. Portugal tells it's Jews to covert or get exiled. *In April 1519 Hernán Cortés, the Chief Magistrate of Santiago, Cuba, came upon the coast of Mexico at a point he called Vera Cruz with 508 soldiers, 100 sailors and 14 small cannons. The local natives, the Totonacas, ask for help against the Aztecs. *The first recorded smallpox outbreak in the Americas occurred on Hispaniola in 1507. Malnutrition and a drastic drop in the birth rate also contributed to the reduction of the native population. The diseases brought by the Europeans, killed off of many Taíno people. *Juan Ponce de León spotted the peninsula on April 2, 1513 after departing from Punta Aguada in Puerto Rico. By the early 16th century, the earliest time for which there is a historical record, major Native American groups included the Apalachee (of the Florida Panhandle), the Timucua(of northern and central Florida), the Ais (of the central Atlantic coast), the Tocobaga (of the Tampa Bay area), the Calusa (of southwest Florida) and the Tequesta (of the southeastern coast). *The single Spanish soldier who arrived in Mexico in 1520, carrying smallpox and thus initiated the devastating plagues that swept through the native populations of the Americas did not reach Mexico and died out at sea and his corps was thrown overboard. The 1st smallpox plague dose not hit central America. From around 1520, the Spain had maintained a number of missions throughout Virreinato de Nueva España (the Viceroyalty of New Spain) to establish colonization and control of the territory and resources.In 1520 there was a famine in Morocco that killed 20% of the population (2 out of 5 Million). *The siege of Tenochtitlan, the capital of the Aztec Empire, in 1521 is a Spanish victory because of the manipulation of local factions and divisions by Spanish conquistadors. Loads more Spaniards and Anti-Aztec native rebels died since there had been no Smallpox plague in 1520. *The Totonacas set up a new post Aztec Spanish client state in 1525 .Hernán Cortés explores the Mayan Empire in 1525. *1526 sees the Inca got there act together, stopped preparing for their civil and defeated the fist Spanish Conquistadors. *Smallpox kills many Totonacas in 1525. *1527-29 sees he Inca emperor Huayna Capac dies from European introduced smallpox. Despite of this, the Inca got there act together, avoid their civil war for a while and slow the advance the Spanish Conquistadors. *In 1530 sees small pox kills many Inca, Aztecs, Totonacas and Maya. *After 1532, Soissons retained a certain fiscal, farming and regulatory autonomy, but was formally run by the French monarchy. Small pox kills many Inca, Aztecs, Totonacas and Maya. *Fortún Jiménez de Bertadoña discovered the Baja California Peninsula in early 1534. However, it was Hernán Cortés late vested and claimed the "Island of California" in May 1535. *The expedition of Panfilo de Narvaez encountered the Apalachees, although it did not reach the site of Tallahassee. Hernando de Soto and his expedition occupied the Apalachee town of Anhaica and found Tallahassee in the winter of 1538–1539 as in our timeline. *1550 has the Spanish and Moors singing the 1550 Alhambra Treaty. Small pox kills many Aztecs, Totonacas and Maya. *In 1559, Spanyard Don Tristán de Luna y Arellano established a colony at present-day Pensacola, but it was abandoned in 1561 due to hurricanes, famine and warring local tribes. French, Dutch, Genoan, Portuguese and British individuals then explored the places nearby the next year. *Between 1559 and 1721 the Mesoamerican and South American tribes were devastated by a combination of disease, war and enforced relocations. *The Spanish colony of San Agustín (our St. Augustine) was established in 1566. Forces from San Agustín conquered Fort Caroline that same year. The Spanish is marginal and done by the converting the local tribes by Jesuits and later with Franciscan friars. 1566 the explorer, Pedro Menéndez de Avilés, claimes the location of our Miami City and the Miami River for Spain as in real life. The native Tequesta Indians make friendly relations, but many die of smallpox and flu. *The explorer and privateer Francis Drake sailed along the coast of California in 1579, landed at Drake’s Bay in California and coverts 2 natives to Christianity *French Protestant Huguenots found Fort Caroline in our Jacksonville in 1564. *In 1580 Small pox kills many Aztecs, Totonacas and Maya. *Russian exiles, prisoners, fur trappers and adventurers make themselves masters of the Siberian forests between 1582–1643. *Having reached Tobolsk in 1585, Russian explorers continued up the Irtysh River to the Kazakh steppes north of Lake Balkhash, to Dzungaria and to western Mongolia. An Azteck rebelion is central Mexico is wiped out. *Spain finally betrays and conquers Granada in the 1568-72 Spanish-Granada war. *Spanish pressure on the Moors to convert to Christianity leads in 1579 leads to an uprising in Granada city, quickly put down, and in the following year to more serious revolts in the mountain villages of the Alpujarra and in the region below the Sierra Nevada for the next 2 years after that! Arabic and Berber languages were banned by Spain, who prohibited Moorish dress, required Moriscos to adopt Christian names, ordered the destruction of all books and documents in Arabic script, and decreed that Morisco children would be educated only by Catholic priests. Hundreds of Moors died for there faith. *1572 sees Viceroy of Peru, Francisco Toledo, declares war on Vilcabamba. Vilcabamba is sacked and Túpac Amaru kills Francisco Toledo more by luck than plan. Span consilidates it's holdings and backs off. *Under the Saadi Dynasty, Morocco defeated a Portuguese invasion at the battle of Ksar el Kebir in 1578. *Spain explores, but dose not settle the Puerto Deseado region in 1587, although it maintained its claim of a de jure sovereignty over the area. * * The privateer Thomas Cavendish sets up camp in the Puerto Deseado region in 1586. *The Empire of Great Fulo (the Denanke Kingdom or Denianke Kingdom) of 1490–1776, was a pre-Islamic Pulaar kingdom of Senegalin the Futa Tooro region of Our Senegal. It dominated its neighbors through use of cavalry and fought wars against the Mali and Songhai empires. *The reign of Ahmad al-Mansur brings new wealth and prestige to the Sultanate. He is wiser than in OTL, so he never sent a large expeditionary force to West Africa to crush and occupy the Songhay Empire in 1591, because he knew managing the territories across the Sahara would prove too difficult. Morocco continues to push south ward down our Western Saharan coastline and develop it's desert holdings on our Moroccan/ Algerian/Mauritanian border region. Morocco avoids chaos and lost resources; while The Songahai and Malians live and prosper in peace.The Dendi Kingdom (in our Niger) founded by the Songhai people as a satellite state of their Songhai Empire in 1591. *Morocco and Portugal make contact with the Empire of Great Fulo in 1492 and sponsor against it's rivals. *The Balti conquest of Laddakh that took place in about 1594 A.D. was eventually a faliuer since Tibet manged to defeat them and a bit more successful than in real life. *The province Of New Mexico was founded in 1598 by Juan de Oñate during his expedition northward from New Spain; he established a settlement near Ohkay Oweenge Pueblo. Spain creates the minor port of Porto de Maria on the site of our Port St. Lucie. *Tsar Vasili IV of Russia (22 September 1552 – 12 September 1612) gets marred in 1600. Smallpox kills many Inca. '1600 to 1700' *Christianity spreads slightly in Granada between 1600 and 1750. *In 1602, Sebastián Vizcaíno explors California's coastline from San Diego as far north as Monterey Bay. He named San Diego Bay and held the first Christian church service recorded in California on the shores of San Diego Bay. *Vasili V's wife, Tatyana, has a daughter called Nadezdah in 1612. Spain begins a 5 year long persicution of Granada's Moslems. Many died for there faith. *In 1618 two Franciscan friars set out from Mérida in Yucatán on a mission to attempt the peaceful conversion of the still pagan Itza in central Petén. Bartolomé de Fuensalida and Juan de Orbita were accompanied by some Christianised Maya. The Aj Kan Ek' refused to renounce his Maya religion. Itza, Kowoj, Chinamita, the Kejache, the Icaiche, the Lacandon, the Mopan, the Manche, Ch'ol and the Yalain are not impressed by the Christian press. *In 1622 a military expedition set out from Yucatán led by Captain Francisco de Mirones and accompanied by Franciscan friar Diego Delgado; this expedition was a disaster and the Spanish were massacred by the Itza. The Dutch East India Company attempts to establish a trading outpost on the Penghu (Pescadore) Islands in 1622, but were driven off by the Ming authorities in 1624. The company established a fortified settlement called Fort Zeelandia on an coastal islet of Tayouan. *In 1631, San Marino’s independence was recognized by the Papacy. *A Campaign is led by the Manchus against the indigenous rulers of the Amur region between 1639 and 1643. *To keep Bhutan from disintegrating, King Ngawang Namgyal's death in 1651 apparently was kept a carefully guarded secret for 54 years. His son and stepbrother, in 1651 and 1680. *Soissons was fully assimilated in to France in 1675. Itza, Kowoj, Chinamita, the Kejache, the Icaiche, the Lacandon, the Mopan, the Manche, Ch'ol and the Yalain are not impressed by the Christian priests. *During Bhutan’s internal consolidation in the 1680s under the Druk Desi government, there was conflict with Tibet and Sikkim. Internal opposition to the central government resulted in overtures by the opponents of the Druk Desi to Tibet and Sikkim. In the 1680s, Bhutan invaded Sikkim in pursuit of a rebellious local lord. *Tibet-Ladakh-Mughal war of 1679-1684 was a success for Tibet and Ladakh is annexed fo 10 years and then continues as a client state. *During the 17th century Bhutan had maintained close relations with Ladakh and helped in its 1684-85 rebelion against Tibet. Ladakh had also granted Bhutan several enclaves near Mount Kailash in western Tibet until China invaded in 1959. Tsar IV of Russia's grand daughter, Olga Shuysky, marrys Peater the Great, blending Rurikid blood with Romarnof blood and so changing Russian and Soviet history for ever in 1684! *In 1669, the ATL Puerto Deseado region, is explored by John Davis and at about the same it was also claimed by Sir John Narborough for King Charles II of England. Spain accepts the English enclave grudgingly, but says it must not expand further inland. The Inca launch border rades from there nation in what is to us Bolivia, and damage the interor of the Viceroyship of Peru. *A Jesuit priest named Juan María de Salvatierra eventually managed to establish the first permanent Spanish settlement, the Misión Nuestra Senora de Loreto Conchó. Founded, on October 19, 1697, the Mission went on to become the religious and administrative capital of Baja California. *January 1683, the Spanish government chartered an expedition consisting of three ships to transport a contingent of 200 men to the southern tip of Baja California. In 1683, following the defeat of Koxinga's grandson by an armada led by Admiral Shi Lang of southern Fujian, the Qing formally annexed Taiwan, placing it under the jurisdiction of Fujian province. *Mission Nuestra Señora de los Dolores, in what is to us Arizona, was founded on March 13, 1687. This was the first mission founded by Father Kino, but the mission was abandoned by 1744. *In the Spring of 1687, a Jesuit missionary named Father Eusebio Francisco Kino lived and worked with the Native Americans (including the Sobaipuri) in the area called the "Pimería Alta," or "Upper Pima Country," which presently is located in northern Sonora and southern Arizona. *Russia makes peace with China. It dose not betray China over the 1689 Treaty of Nerchinsk and dose not annex Outer Manchuria in mid-Victorian times. *Mission San Xavier del Bac, located South of Tucson, active religious use, founded in 1692. *Antonio de Silva had appointed two groups of Franciscans to head for Petén; the first group was to join up with García's military expedition in 1695. By this time the deep divisions between the political leaders of the Itza were such that a unified defense of the Itza kingdom had become impossible. *Prior to their defeat in 1697 the Itza were the most important group in Petén, controlling or influencing much of Petén and parts of Belize. Captain General García de Paredes is killed the next year, more by luck than judgment at the 1697 battle of Nojpetén and Spain backs off. Soon French buccaneers settled in western Hispaniola and by the 1697 Treaty of Ryswick, Spain ceded the (our Haiti) area to France who created a wealthy slave colony Saint-Domingue . *The British send 150 people to the Puerto Deseado region of Patagonia and found the colony of Charleston in 1699. The Icna make contact with French and Portuguese missionaries. *Sikkim is invaded by the Bhutanese with the help of the half-sister of the Chogyal (King) who had been denied the throne by a rival in 1700. Small pox kills many Inca, Mojave, Sonoran, Zapotec, Toltec, Aztecs, Totonacas and Maya. North America's 13 colonies exspand and the Native Americans in the region's natives are anihilated by smallpox acidently brought by traders and exsplores. A great smallpox epidemic in the 18th century killed around a Quater, not a third of the population as in OTL. '1701 to 1750. *Itza reluctantly becomes a British Protectorate in 1701, due to fear of Spain. British missionary work also starts in the kingdom. The over taxed Totonacas try to set up there own state and wish to created a free nation. Spain dose not end there vasselship and crush the revolts. Some anti-colonial riots occur in the Hispanic part of our Mexico, also known to them as Mexico. Spain slightly increase the colonisation and development of the east coast of Florida. *The Bhutanese are defeated and driven out by the Tibetans in 1701, who then restored the throne to the Chogyal in 1711. The 2nd Totonacas rebellion is crushed by Spain. *Small pox kills many Inca 1702. *A perminant colonie of 250 people is set up in Drakes bay during 1705 replacing the 100 year old intermitanty visseted, but never perminatly settle settlment in the bay. The new village is called "Drakesville". Due to the lack of sucsess with the conquest of the Incan Emper in what we call Bolivia, Spain sends more hopefull emmigrants to Florida, Chile and Hispanic Mexico (especialy California, New Mexico and Texas). *By 1708 only about 6,000 Maya remained in central Petén, compared to ten times that number in 1697. The Chrisifacation failed in large part because the missionaries charged with converting the inhabitants could not speak the Itza language. ''The mission is a total and utter faliuer!'' *Bamana Empire of 1712–1861 and largly occurs It goes according to OTL, but with a few more scollars and artizans. *In 1714 Peter the Great sent Ivan Bukholts with 1,500 troops including Swedish miners who were prisoners of war up the Irtysh to Lake Zaysan to search for gold. Bhutan again invaded Sikkim in 1714 Tibetan forces, aided by Mongolia, invaded Bhutan but were unable to gain control. *1717 has the Russians fail to take over Khiva. The kingdom faced many raids by the Nepalese in the west and Bhutanese Between 1717 and 1733, culminating with the destruction of the capital Rabdentse by the Nepalese. *Russia attacked the Zunghar Khanate and drove them back to Omsk in 1719. *In 1720 the Zunghars were severely defeated by the Manchus and driven out of Tibet. Spain finaly annexes Totontec nation in a minor, but bloody colonial war. *1723-1730 war against the Dzungars, following their "Great Disaster" invasion of Kazakh territories. *In 1730 Abul Khayr, one of the khans of the Lesser Horde, sought Russian assistance. Although Abul Khayr's intent had been to form a temporary alliance against the stronger Kalmyks, the Russians gained permanent control of the Lesser Horde as a result of his decision. In order to obtain Russian help against the Dzungars, Abul Khair Khan took an oath of allegiance to the Russian crown in 1731. He subsequently attempted to limit and control the amount of Russian influence exercised over the Kazakh Little Jüz. *The first Russian outpost in the Kazakh emirates is the town of Orsk, which is built in 1735. Russia wants to secure it's southern flank by absorbing the Kazakhs, but is not interested in conquering Bukhara, Kiva, Kokand and all that lot further south. *The area of Spanish Florida is reduced with establishment of English colonies to the north and French colonies to the west. The English weakened Spanish power in the area by supplying their Creek and Yamasee allies with firearms and urging them to raid the Timucuan and Apalachee client-tribes of the Spanish. In 1740 St. Augustine was unsuccessfully attacked by British forces from their colonies in the Carolinas and Georgia. Many desperate and enslaved Africans and African , who sought freedom from slavery fled To Florida. Once in Florida, the Spanish Crown converted them to Roman Catholicism and gave them their freedom. They mostly settled in a community north of St. Augustine, called Gracia Real de Santa Teresa de Mose. Many of those slaves were also welcomed by Creek and Seminole Native Americans, who had established come and settled under similar terms with of the Spanish government. *Authorities in New France became more aggressive in their efforts to expel British traders and colonists from the Ohio Valley in the 1730s and 1740s. They began construction of a series of fortifications to protect the area during the 1740’s and early 1750’s. *The Aleut population was destroyed by Old World diseases carryed by the Russians, against which they had no immunity in 1741, 1759-1781 and 1799 AD. Mohammad Murad Beg and Ahmad Shah Durrani singe a treaty of friendship and Mohammad Murad Beg gives away 5,000 cammles as a gesture of good will rather than the towns of Mazar-e-Sharif and Qataghan in 1750. *In 1787 the Charlotte Islands were surveyed by Captain George Dixonand named the Queen Charlotte Islands after one of his ships, the Queen Charlotte, which was named after Charlotte of Mecklenburg-Strelitz, wife of King George III of the United Kingdom. *A few pirates and Spanish ex-colonial criminals on the run flee to Patagonia between 1750-1825. '''1751 to 1799. *In 1754, George Washington launches a surprise attack on a group of Canadien soldiers sleeping in the early morning hours in a act known as the Jumonville affair set the stage for the French and Indian War (a US designation; in Canada it is usually referred to as the Seven Years' War, although French Canadians often call it La guerre de la Conquête War of Conquest") in North America. Soissons' peasants rebels and are crushed by France in 1745. Spanish Christianity becomes more tollerent and willing conversion becomes more commonplace in Granada over the next 100 years. The 1754–1763 Seven Year War between Britain and France occurs. *1755 the Qing destroyed the remnants of the Zunghar Khanate and created a Russo-Chinese border in Xinjiang. The Chinese Empire the establishes its control over Xinjiang in the 1750s. The 1755 Lisbon Earthquake occurs. The area that is now our Charlotte, North Carolina, was settled by people of European descent around 1755 and became the capital of the colony-come-American state of Mecklenburg 20 years later. It starched basically in a line from 20 miles east of Charlotteville to to 20 miles Charlotte and held all the Virginian and Carolinian lands to the east of the line 20 miles east of those towns. *By 1756, France and Britain were battling the Seven Years' War worldwide. *1757 sees the British are victorious in the Battle of Plessey in India. *1758, the British mounted an attack on New France by sea and took the French fort at Louisbourg. *On September 13, 1759, General James Wolfe defeated General Louis-Joseph de Montcalm on the Plains of Abraham outside Quebec City. *1760 sees the British colony of Charston, Patigonia (OTL Puerto Deseado area), reach a poulation of 5,000 poor Anglo-Welsh decended farmers and fishermen. The Aleuts, Koniags, and Tlingits rebels over ill health, competition for food and furs, killing several Russians. *Captain John Byron claims British possession of the Falklands in the 1760s. *Great Britain gained control of Florida and other territory diplomatically in 1763 through the Peace of Paris following its defeat of France in the Seven Years' War, and divided their new acquisitions into East Florida, with its capital at St. Augustine, and West Florida, with its capital at Pensacola. When the Spanish ceded Florida to the British in 1763 as a result of the French and Indian War, and Pensacola was made capital of the new British colony of West Florida. From 1763, the British went back to the mainland area of fort San Carlos de Barrancas, building the Royal Navy Redoubt. 1763 seas the fist contact between the Russians and the Aliutes. Things are more friendly than in real life. The UK sets up the colonie of Charlotina and sets about colonising it with more viggar than in in real life. *King Carlos III of Spain ordered the forcible expelling of the Jesuits from New Spain in 1768. Many Jesuits still remained in and around the present day Tucson, Arizona; San Diago and Baja California until 1780. *The efforts by the colonial governors to unite Canada and preserve French culture eventually resulted in enactment of the Quebec Act of 1774. Upper and Lower Canada would work more closley with each other on several issues. The treaty also set out procedures of governance in the Province of Quebec. Unalaska settlement is founded in Alaska during 1774. *American War of indipendence/American Revolutionary War of 1775–1783 occurs. *In 1776, Francisco Atanasio Domínguez and Silvestre Vélez de Escalante explored southern OTL/ATL Colorado in the Dominguez-Escalante Expedition. The financial reforms brought in by by ministers Turgot and Malesherbes angered the nobles and were blocked by the parliament which insisted that the King did not have the legal right to levy new taxes. So, in 1776, Turgot was dismissed and Malesherbes resigned, to be replaced by Jacques Necker. Necker supported the American Revolution, and he carried out a policy of taking out large international loans instead of raising taxes. Slightly more of the money goes to help the American Revolutionaries than in real life. *In 1779, Governor de Anza of New Mexico fights and defeated the Comanches under Cuerno Verde in southwestern Colorado. After Spain joined the American Revolution againt british colonial rule in 1779, the Spanish captured the city of Pensacola in the 1781 Battle of Pensacola, gaining control of West Florida. Britain had tried to develop the Floridas with migrant labour, but this project ultimately failed. The Battle of Grenada takes place on 6 July in the West Indies between the British Royal Navy and the French Navy, just off the coast of Grenada. The battles is won by France. *America becomes an independent nation in 1783 after a bloody war with the British. Spain received both Floridas after Britain's defeat by the American colonies and the subsequent Treaty of Versailles in 1783, continuing the division into East and West Florida. The Spanish offered up land grants to any Spanish, Americans or Portuguese who planned to settle in the colonies, and many Americans moved to them. In 1783 the Laki volcano erupted, with devastating effects. The years following the eruption, known as the Mist Hardships (Icelandic: Móðuharðindin) saw the death of over half of all livestock in the country, with ensuing famine in which around a quarter of the population died. *The 1784 Awa'uq Massacre (Refuge Rock Massacre or the Wounded Knee of Alaska) was an attack by Russian fur trader Grigory Shelikhov and Russian armed men and cannoneers against the Alutiiq people (Qik’rtarmiut Sugpiat) It occurred on Refuge Rock ("Awa'uq" in the Alutiiq language), on Sitkalidak Island and across Old Harbor Kodiak in Russian-controlled Alaska. Grigory Shelikhov is arrested and hung in Moscow, 18 months later after news of the event reached the Russian monarchy and representatives of the Hudson's Bay Company in Canada. *In 1786, Govener de Anza made peace with the Comanches and creating an alliance against the Apaches. *King Louis XVI's signed of the Edict of Versailles, also known as the Edict of Tolerance, on 7 November 1787, which was registered in the parliament on 29 January 1788. This edict effectively nullified the Edict of Fontainebleau that had been law for 102 years. It granted non-Catholics – Calvinist Huguenots, Lutherans, as well as Jews – civil and legal status in France, and gave them the right to openly practice their faiths. *In 1788 the Nepalese overran Sikkim and sent a punitive raid into Tibet after it tried to save Sikkim. The Sino-Nepalese War/1788 Pacification of Gorkha occurs as a counter invasion of Tibet. China reluctantly gives Tibet some extra technical and tactical advice. They don't much like Tibet, but loath Nepal and feared general instability in the region. The war is initially fought between Nepalese and Tibetan army over trade dispute related to a long standing problem of coins of bad alloyed metals that were cynically struck by Nepal for Tibet in 1788. China also lightly raids northern Bhutan just for good mesuer. *Nepal agrees to back off from Tibet and Bhutan, which expand lightly towards northern Burma, Arunachal Pradesh and Assam between 1788 and 1792. *The French Revolution leads to the colonial elite’s instability on Saint-Domingue in 1789. *On October 1797 Napoleon signed the Treaty of Campo Formio, by which the Republic of Venice was annexed to the Austrian state, dashing Italian nationalists' hopes that it might become an independent state. *In 1791, China sent in it’s troops to support Sikkim and defend their protectorate of Tibet against the advancing Gorkha Kingdom. The defeat of Gorkha lead to the the Chinese Qing Dynasty established control over the kingdom of Sikkim. Over the next 10 years China gives Sikkim a slight tactical and weapons upgrade. In August 1791, a Vodou ceremony at Bois Caiman marked the start of a major slave rebellion in the north of Haiti. *In 1793, Sir Alexander Mackenzie was the first European to journey across North America overland to the Pacific Ocean, inscribing a stone marking his accomplishment on the shoreline of Dean Channel near Bella Coola. *In 1795, Mikhailovsk settlement was founded six miles (10 km) north of our present-day Sitka. France came to own the island in 1795, when by the Peace of Basel Spain ceded Santo Domingo as a consequence of the French Revolutionary Wars. Florida’s blacks and mulatos rebel a bit. Spain gives the West Floridian lands that are disputed with the USA to the state of Georgia in 1795. *The Russians conquered the Middle Kazakh Horde by 1798. Russia treats them more leniently than in reality. The Inca remnant state expands a bit out of the Bolivian Platuxe and central Inner Andes towards OTL Acre Province in Brazil. *France winns the Battle of Jaffa and loses the Battle of Acre with the Mamalukes in 1799. '1800 to 1849' *On December 22, 1800, Tsar Michael I of Russia, at the alleged request of the Georgian King George XII, signed the proclamation on the incorporation of Georgia (Kartli-Kakheti) within the Russian Empire, which was finalized by a decree on January 8, 1801. The UK gives up Charlotina in 1800 and gives it to the U.S.A. Throughout the 19th century, the country's climate continued to worsen, resulting in mass emigration to the New World, particularly Manitoba in Canada. About 16,000 people out of a total population of 72,000. About 25% of there of there decedents would return after 1945 as the climate stabelised and the exiles nationalist sentiment rose.*Toussaint Louverture, become Haiti’s president 1801 after a 2 year strugel by the Negro slaves to kick the racist French colonial authorities out. *In 1802, the Tlingits from a neighboring settlement attacked and destroyed Mikhailovsk and later a Russian warship and razed the Tlingit village to the ground. The Cisalpine Republic was converted into the Italian Republic in 1802, under the presidency of Napoleon. France captures Haiti between 1802 and 1804, but yellow fever and the rebels made independent as the Republic of Haiti. 90% of the Haida population on the Queen Charlotte Islands died in the 1800s from smallpox, typhoid, measles, and syphilis. Liberia is the only country in Africa founded by United States colonization while occupied by native Africans. Beginning in 1820, the region was colonized by blacks from the United States, most of whom were freed Afro-American slaves. *The Russo-Persian War of 1804 to 1813 saw the Russians conquer territory in eastern Armenia only to renounce most of it at the Treaty of Gulistan. Russian forces tried to besiege Baku during third Russo-Persian War (1804–1813). Jean Jacques Dessalines became Haiti's first emperor in 1804. *The The Napoleonic Wars of 1803–1815 occurs. *In 1805, after the French victory over the Third Coalition and the Peace of Pressburg, Napoleon recovered Veneto and Dalmatia, annexing them to the Italian Republic and renaming it the Kingdom of Italy. The second satellite state of Ligurian Republic was pressured into merging with France. The Totonacas start a 20 year war to eject s the Spanish from there lands. Haitian troops of General Henri Christophe invaded Santo Domingo and sacked the towns of Santiago de los Caballeros and Moca, killing most of their residents and helping to lay the foundation for two centuries of animosity between the two countries. Florida’s blacks rebel a bit more. *Baku was finally occupied by Russian forces led by general Bulgakov in September 1806, and Husayn Quli Khan was forced into exile. In 1806, France conquered the Kingdom of Naples. *The Battle of Borodino is fought in Russia on September 7, 1812, and Napoleon is narrowly defeated. Negros, Mulatos and Hispanics protest against French colonialism in Spain and send volunteers to fight in Spain and help the anti-French rebels in Haiti. *The Peninsular War (1807–1814) sees Spain fall to France. Anti-Spanish rebels begin fighting soccer in Alhambra and between 1807-1808. Napoleon sets up a client state in Granada to help weekend Spain. *In 1808, France also annexed Marche and Tuscany to the Kingdom of Italy. In 1808, following Napoleon's invasion of Spain, the criollos of Santo Domingo revolted against French rule and, with the aid of Great Britain (who was Spain's ally) and Haiti returned Santo Domingo to Spanish control. *In 1809, France occupied Rome exiling the Pope, who had excommunicated Nepolion, to Savona. *In 1810, British loyalists rebelled against the Spanish occupation and declared independence as the Independent Republic of West Florida. This entity exists for 90 days (September 23 1810 - December 10 1810), before its founders accepted the validity of U.S. President James Madison's October 27 proclamation annexing parts of West Florida. The southern strip becomes a British colonies once more. *Engaged in constant warfare, the rival Azeri khanates aere eventually made protectorates of the Russian Empire in 1813. * Defeated at Paris on 6 April 1814, Napoleon was compelled to renounce his throne and sent into exile on Elba. The resulting Congress of Vienna (1814) restored a situation close to that of 1795, dividing Italy between Austria. The Italian unification (The Risorgimento) of 1814 to 1861 occurs. *1812 the establishment of Fort Ross (Krepost' Rus) by Russia, which became a minor trading post in California. A few more Spanish settlers go to California, Mexico, Texas, New Mexico, Reo de Platte (Argentina and Uruguay), Cuba and Florida. *The Nepalese attacked Sikkim, overrunning most of the region including the Terai. This prompted the British East India Company to attack Nepal, resulting in the Gurkha War of 1814. The treaties signed between Sikkim and Nepal resulted in the return to Sikkim of the territory annexed by the Nepalese in 1817. *The UK and Portugal occupies Granada between 1814 and 1816. *Durung 1814, following the Napoleonic Wars, Denmark-Norway was broken up into two separate kingdoms via the Treaty of Kiel. Iceland, however, remained a Danish dependency. When the union between Denmark and Norway was dissolved as a result of the Treaty of Kiel in 1814, Denmark retained possession of the Faeroe Islands. *In 1815, German physician and trader Georg Anton Schäffer, who was an an agent of the Russian-American Company, arrived in Hawaiʻi to retrieve goods seized by King Kaumualiʻi, chief of Kauaʻi island begin to establish friendly relations with king Kamehameha I who had created a kingdom incorporating all the islands of Hawaiʻi and faced opposition from rebellious Kaumualii from to 1817. Aztec, Sonsora, Mojave and Myan rebelions occer in 1815. The Battle of Waterloo is fought in Belgium on Sunday, 18 June 1815, and Napoleon is defeated. *Russian Fort Elizabeth was opened in Hawaii during 1814 and developed in to a minor trading post. *Rivalry between Nepal and the British East India Company over the annexation of minor states bordering Nepal eventually led to the Anglo-Nepalese War (1815–16). Kumaon and Garhwal become independent as British protectorates. *Soissons is occupied by the British and becomes a client state between 1816 and 1818, before it is returned to France in 1819. *After some settler attacks on Indian towns in Georgia, Seminole Indians based in East Florida began raiding south Georgian settlements. The United States blames Spain and the UK for it. America’s army then led increasingly frequent incursions into the Spanish and British territoryies, including the 1817–1818 campaign against the Seminole Indians by Andrew Jackson that became known as the First Seminole War. General Andrew Jackson also fought 2 separate skirmishes in and around Tallahassee. Following the war, the United States effectively controlled West Florida and the British abandoned its rule in favor of an American takeover. East Florida was in chaos and Tallahassee was under American control. *On December 14, 1818, the French privateer Hipólito Bouchard (also as "California's only pirate"), sailing under the flag of the "United Provinces of Rio de la Plata" (which later became Argentina) to the settlements at Monterey and Santa Barbara, Comandante Ruíz sends out a party of 35 men (under the leadership of the Spanish lieutenant antiago Argüello) to protect the Mission at first news of the approach on the 13th. Hipólito Bouchard decides to back off and unsuccessfully raids Portland, Oregon, instead. *In 1819, the terms of the Adams-Onís Treaty stated that Spain was to ceded Florida to the United States in exchange for $5,000,000 and the American renunciation of any claims they might have on Texas. After finding out 2 months earlier that the USA still fancied annexing Texas and West Florida, Spain scrapped the deal and increased settlement in the Miami River region. The U.S.A. annexes Tallahasse and the Florida Panhanel anyhow. *Russian Empire expanded into Kazakhstan between 1820 and 1860 century. Russia is not the imperialist ogre or bringer of death it was in our world. Russia still enforced the Russian language and Orthodox faith in all schools and governmental organizations. The Great Kazakh Horde manages to remain independent until the 1820s, when the expanding Kokand Khanate to the south forced the Great Horde's khans to choose Russian protection, which seemed to them the lesser of two evils. Russia calls a halt to the aggression and fortifies it’s southern border with Bukhara and Kokand. *Mexico declares independence from Spain in 1821. They lose control of the Calafornia, Sonsora and Arizona to the local Jesuit/Dominican/Franciscan mission's priests. Sonsora, Zapata, Toltecs, Aztecs and Yucatan Maya rebel a bit to. Brazil becomes independent. *The former Spanish Lieutenant-Governor (top administrator), José Núñez de Cáceres, declared Santo Domingo's independence as Spanish Haiti, on November 30, 1821. He requested the new state's admission to Simón Bolívar's republic of Gran Colombia, but Haitian forces, led by Jean-Pierre Boyer, invaded just nine weeks later, in February 1822. Texas becomes a bit rebellious towards Mexico. *In 1823 the Khanate of Kunduz forced Badakhshan and it's vassal Shighnan into submission and Badakhshan is annexed. Mazar-e-Sharif and Qataghan stay in Bokhori hands. Kunduz will later subordinate to Afghanistan in 1850. *"Ya Viene El Alba", a popular Catholic song becomes California’s anthem in 1825. *The rest of Spanish-America collapses, breaks up and becomes free between 1823 and 1835. Florida is the last in 1835. The Lationo counties agree to settel there desputes peaceflly nd not to sqabbel with each other as in our world. *In 1827-1828, Tsar Michael II again declared war against the Qajarid Persians, and sought help from Armenians, promising that after the war, their lives would improve. *In 1828, with the Treaty of Turkmenchay, Russia annexed Yerevan, Nakhichevan, and the surrounding countryside. Under the Treaty of Turkmenchay, Persia recognized Russian sovereignty over the Erivan Khanate, the Nakhchivan Khanate, The Shriven Khanate and and Karabach Khanate. The remainder of the Lankaran Khanate and Baku Khanate were to become Russian protectorates ant the rest like the Ganja Khanate were reconised as free nations. Later in 1828, the Russians declared war against the Ottoman Empire. They then quickly conquered Kars, Akhalkalak, Akhaltsikhe, Bayazid, Alashkert, Erzerum, and reached Trabzon. However, in the peace treaty of 1829, Russians was less generous than in OTL and Turkey only got Erzerum, Alashkert and the sounding countryside back. The high up religiosity figures flee California in the Mexico-Mexico war of 1828-1830. The lesser clerics and natives hold out on there ranchos with informal French, Argentine, British and Russian help. *In 1830, American forces invade Florida and Major Dade creates Fort Brooke (our Tampa) and Fort King (our Ocala). Local, Cuban and Spanish forces hold the line elsware at great cost to them selves. *The UK annexes the Falklands off of Argentina in 1833. America agrees to keep out of Florida if it stops disrupting and raiding Georgia. Major Dade Keeps controle of his forts so as to keep Spain and Florida in check. * The Texas Revolution,(also known as the Texas War of Independence) takes place between the government of Mexico and Texas colonists on 1835. The Republic of Texas became inexpedient on April 21, 1836. The intermittent armed raids by the two nations on each other continued until finally being resolved with the Mexican–American War of 1846 to 1848 after the annexation of Texas to the United States in 1845. *With in days of declaring independence, East Florida is attacked and after a few months over-run by the U.S.A., surrenders and is annexed as the region of Forida Territory. Only the Hispanics and Colourds stay behinde and give in to American rule after 6 months of futile warfaire. The freed American Blacks, Indians and Black Seminoles, living near St. Augustine, fled to Havana, Cuba to avoid coming under US control. Some Seminole also abandoned their settlements and moved further south later in in 1835. Others fed from Cape Florida to the Bahamas, where they settled on Andros Island in 1840. Black Seminoles would fight on in the everglades for another 30 years. American forces would slaughter many Floridians of all races. *The Battle of the Alamo takes place on February 23 – March 6, 1836 and is as we know it to be in reality. *The uprisings of Isatay Taymanuly and Makhambet Utemisuly between 1836 - 1838 and the war led by Eset Kotibaruli between 1847-1858 slow the Russian advance in to Central Asia. *British fail to force Persia to abandon Siege of Herat in 1838, which they take after 6 moths bitter conflict. The Inca Empier as a brief border war with Peru. *The First Anglo-Afghan War(also known as Auckland's Folly) is fought between the British East India Company and Afghanistan from 1839 to 1842 and the British occupy Kabul in 1839. The British turn Wazeriastan in to a client princely state rather than formally annexing it to British India, thus no alienating the local tribal elders and the nation's khan. The Hudson's Bay Company set up posts on the southern edge of Russian America in 1839. The First Anglo-Chinese War (First Opium War or simply the Opium War), was fought between the Great Britain and China between 1839 and 1942, over their conflicting viewpoints on diplomatic relations, trade and the administration of justice for foreign nationals. It goes according to OTL. *The Russian attack on Khiva fails; Britain's Abbott and Shakespear make a diplomatic all at Khiva. The British government merged the two colonial provinces of Upper and Lower Canada) into one Province of Canada in 1840 with the Act of Union. Missionary work starts to go big time in the Totonacas Republic, Kingdom of Itza, Inca Empire, Navajo tribes, and the Apache tribes. Seminole, Black Seminole, American Negro and Mullato forces make a few minor border raids in to the American held part of Florida in tis year. A bizarre re-naming ballot almost occurs in Charlotina. The Germans demand Carlottia, the Norwegians demand Karenina, the Scots demand Catrionia and the French demand Katrinia. The all realize that Queen Charlotte’s name was ‘Charlotte’, Charlotina is already in use and squabbling over the precise spelling of a name was daft any how! The ballot is scrapped 6 months later and never formally held. *The República de Yucatán leaves Mexico between 1841 and 1848. Tea planting in the Indian district of Darjeeling began in 1841 by Dr. Campbell, who was a civil surgeon of the Indian Medical Service. This tea becomes a major Sikkimese export by 1850s. *Emire Madali Khan had excelled at cruelty and debauchery, giving Emir Nasrullah Khan of Bukhara an excuse to invade Kokand in 1842. A 20 year civil war and repeated Bukhori and Chinese attacks occur. Soissons' peasants rebels and are crushed by France in 1845. Granada became a devolved province of Spain. *The British annex Sindh Province in 1843. *Juan Pablo Duarte is widely considered the architect of the Dominican Republic wins its independence from Haitian rule in 1844. New Caledonia, Vancouver and Charlotte colonies were unofficially merged in to one as the colonial territory of British Colombia. *10% to 15% of Itza, Totonacas and the Inca Empire are Christian due to missionary work by 1845. *In 1846, the Oregon Treaty divided the territory along the 49th parallel to the Georgia Strait, with the area south of this boundary (excluding Vancouver Island and the Gulf Islands) transferred to sole American sovereignty. Both Fort Ross and Fort Elizabeth expand slightly, raising concerns in the UK, France, USA and Mexico. California agrees to give up their territorial claims to Lake Owens, Lake Taho, Mono Lake and the related parts of the Serra Nevada that run between them. They also give up Death Valley, the Mojave Desert and the related parts of the Serra Nevada that run between them. In exchange California gains of the USA the southern half of Sacramento Valley and all that is between it and the coast. *Miners and Jesuit priest violently clash during the California Gold Rush in 1848. Mormons and other miners also clash in this world's western Deseret, or what is our world's eastern Nevada. The Toucouleur Empire (also known as the Tijaniyya Jihad state or the Segu Tukulor) was founded in the nineteenth century by El Hadj Umar Tall of the Toucouleur people, in part of our present-day Mali between 1848–1890. *In 1849, both Sir Joseph Dalton Hooker and Dr. Archibald Campbell ventured into the mountains of Sikkim without Sikkim’s permission. The doctors were detained by the Sikkimese government, leading to a punitive British expedition against the kingdom, after which the Darjeeling district and Morang were temporally captured and then looted. A local Buddhist monk hangs himself in protest at the looting. British annex the Punjab in 1849. California Gold Rush (1848–1855) began on January 24, 1848, when gold was found by James W. Marshall at Sutter's Mill in Coloma, California. The Catholic preasts kick the roughnecks out of there lpart of California and the Mormon boot them from Nevada. In March 1849, after realizing that they did not have time to follow the usual steps towards statehood, Young and a group of Mormon church elders quickly drafted a state constitution where the Mormons had temporarily settled, and petitioned for statehood rather than territorial status. California and Utah regard each other as heroics, but hate Mexico and the USA, who they consider godless sinners. Resistance to American rule in both Floridas colapses after many massicars and bloody gurrilar battles in the Everglades. '1850 to 1875' *In 1850, as part of the Compromise of 1850, the party Mormon inhabited Utah Territory was created by Act of Congress, encompassing a portion of the northern section of Deseret. Sino-Anglo-Russian-Persian trade increases in Baluchistan, Afghanistan and Central Asia between 1850-1910. There is some local resistance, but trouble is low due to no overt or official colonialism taking place.The rather isolationist local emirs only worry about sleazy outside trade cartels in this world. Utah and California pool resources more often in the face of 'sinners' from the USA and Mexico. Portugal and Spain start to re-arm and prepares to rebuild it's empire.emir Dost Mahommed, Bukhara gives up it's vassals in the region. The Afghans recover controle of Balkh and Tashkurgan in 1850, Akcha and the four western Uzbeck-Turkoman khanates in 1855, and Kunduz in 1859. Kunduz is de facto vasselated in 1850 and de jure in 1859. Mazar-e-Sharif is given to Afghanistan in 1850. Blacks an whites clash racist style across the southern U.S.A. The British colony of Charleston, Patagonia expands a few miles south and the ranching small town of Pondville is made by 8 Machupe, 6 English, 4 Welsh, 4 Scots and 4 Irish people. 15 English people found near by Milton the next year. The costal towns of Concepta and Assumpta are founded by 30 and 40 Portuguese respectively. 2,500 British,1,000 Irish and 100 Sweeds arrive in Charleston, Patagonia between 1850 and 1852. *The Russians bloody conquer the various quarreling tribes and city states of the North Caucuses between 1850 and 1875. During the 1850s, the areas south of Lake Nyasa (now Lake Malawi) and west of the lake were explored by David Livingstone for the British Empier. Ladakah reluctantly merges in to Tibet. *1851 saw Brigham Young inaugurated as the first governor of the Utah Territory. The Chinese and Russian areas of control met in what is today the eastern Kazakhstan and Western Xinjiang. The 1851 Treaty of Kulja legalized trade between the two countries in this region and clarified the border. Russia shows no interest in driving further south to Bokhara and neighboring lands. *The 1853 Anglo-Sikkimese treaty makes the Chogyal of Sikkim a titular ruler under the directive of the British governor of India. Both Darjeeling district and Morang are not annexed to British India and stay Sikkimese. The 1853-56 Crimean War takes place. T'zar Yuri IV (Yuri the wise) is crowned T'zar of all Russia. He lets the Lankaran Khanate stay free rather than annex it as his more hawkish avisors wish to happen. He also decrees that the occupied part of Turkey becomes an Independence Kurdish buffer state under Russian protection. Blacks an whites clash racist style across the southern U.S.A. *Florida becomes an American state in 1855. Blacks an whites clash racist style across the southern U.S.A. *1856 sees British let the Persians have ethno-politically akin Herat Emirate in the hope that they can pre-empt a move by Russia. British explorers reach the Panjsir Vally and Helmand. British and French interests in China are upheld in the Second Opium War. The Second Opium War (the Second Anglo-Chinese War, the Second China War, the Arrow War, or the Anglo-French expedition to China) lasts from 1856 to 1860. It gose acording to OTL. *1857 sees the Indian Rebellion occur and fail. The Utah War (also known as the Utah Expedition, Utah Campaign, Buchanan's Blunder, the Mormon War, or the Mormon Rebellion) lasts from May 1857 until July 1858. Neither side wanted to back now or compromise. It is a short and bloody affair leading to Utah's temporary de jure independence between 1857 and 1858. After that it became Utah Territory for the next 40 years. It lost the land that is now in the east of OTL Colorado to the the ATL/OTL Territory of Colorado, but not the rest of the Utah Territory. Utah would become a state of the USA, but biger than OTL, since it had retained the eastern highlands of Nevada after 1865. William Walker in alliance with local rebels overthrows the government of Nicaragua in 1856 and proclaims himself president. He reintroduces slavery. Cholera kills so many he and his remaining men have to be rescued by the American Navy in May 1857. The trade monopoly in the Faroe Islands was abolished in 1856, after which the area developed as a modern fishing nation with its own fleet. *With the Fraser Canyon Gold Rush in 1858, an influx of mostly Americans into New Caledonia prompted the British colonial office to formally designate the mainland as the Colony of British Columbia, with New Westminster as its capital. *In 1859, the Khanate of Kunduz becomes a tributary to the Emirate of Afghanistan. Russian explores arrive in Kunduz. Blacks an whites clash racist style across the southern U.S.A. *During the 1860s, as a result of the Colorado Gold Rush a war breaks out with the Native American Indians. *During 1860-64, the Darjeeling Company was established with 4 gardens in the region. *Several Church of England and Presbyterian missions were established in the Shire Highlands in the 1860s and 1870s. The local Makololo tribes join his cause. *As a part of Qing Empire, our Primorsky Krai remains a rural locality. A few Tungusic and Paleosiberian peoples lived here prior to Russian colonization: Udeges, Nanais, Nivkhs, Orochs, Ulchs, Oroks, and Manchus. The native tribal folk of the territory on which modern Vladivostok is located are the Udege minority, and a sub-minority called the Taz which emerged through members of the indigenous Udege mixing with the nearby Chinese and Nanai. The ancient and undiveloped port of In Chinese, the city was known since the Qing Dynasty as Hǎishēnwǎi (海參崴, meaning "sea cucumber cliffs") grew in 1860 due to the local gold, fir, fishing and logging, which picked up sugnifgatly between 1865 and 1875. *The American Civil War occurs between 1861 and 1867. The south is much more stubborn and has to be compleatly over run rather than taking the sensible offer of peace talks in 1865. *In 1861, after imprisoning, silencing, exiling, murdering and executing many of his opponents and ultimately due to political and economic reasons, President Santana signed a pact with the Spanish Crown and reverted the Dominican nation to colonial status, the only Latin American country to do so. His ostensible aim was to protect the nation from another Haitian annexation. The C.S.A. is formed on February 4, 1861. Florida gose off on it's own, stays neatral and looks to both Cuba and the Dominican Republic for help. Texas suffers from both anti-U.S.A. and Anti-C.S.A desterbances. A thin strip of land is captured as far a Tucon, Arizona, leading to marginal controle of the town by Texas on the behalf of the greater C.S.A. *The Cariboo Gold Rush in 1862 occurs, forcing the colonial administration into deeper debt as it struggled to meet the extensive infrastructure needs of far-flung boom towns. The colonies of the Queen Charlotte Islands and Stikine Territory are set up during the 1862-64 gold rush. When Merger occurred the remaining miners in Stikine, most of whom were Americans, were dismayed, rioted and declared U.D.I. Americans generally rioted across the region and the Russian held coastal region around Harlequin Lake was taken over by a few riotous ex-miners, ethnic Americans and a small unit of American troops. After the 6 month farce, Canada gave the territory to the USA, which also bought the Harlequin Lake region and all parts of the Alaskan Panhandle West of Stikine that Christmas for for $1.2 million. The French adventurer, Orelie-Antoine de Tounens, had declares himself King of Araucania,in 1862 to Chile's disgust. The British settlement has grown since the 1660's by about 25% in all directions, but is now unable to grow further. The British tactically back the Machupe nation and use it as a buffer around the hiterland of the colony of Charleston in Patagonia (which also included the Fauklands after 1870 and south Georgia after 1875). The town of Charleston had about 8,500 people. Port Desire also had a population of 7,500. Jacobina, Queen Ann, Pondville, Queen Elizabeth, Virginia, Henrietta-Maria, Port Stanley, Charlottenberg, Mariaville, Drake, Milton, Concepta and Assumpta were the other farming villages in the colony, with a population of about 150 each. Whaling, sheep, goats, horses, cows and Guano make it flourish. 5,000 more then arrive between 1862 and 1902. *Haiti and Florida become fearful of the re-establishment of Spain as colonial power on its border, gave refuge and supplies to the revolutionaries from the Dominican Republic. The United States, then fighting its own Civil War, vigorously protested the Spanish nation's neo-colonial actions in 1863, fearing Spanish involvment in East Florida. The Battle of Gettysburg was fought July 1–3, 1863, in and around the town of Gettysburg, Pennsylvania between Union and Confederate forces during the American Civil War. The Union forces win as in real life. C.S.A. politician Judah P. Benjamin also successfully convincing the United Kingdom and France to aid the Confederacy, all be it in an informal and erratic manner. Spain sends similar help to Florida as America conqures most of the north of it Florida and his back at the Confederates. *After two years of guerrilla fighting with local rebels, Haitian troops and Floridian volunteers, Spain abandoned the island in 1865. The rest of Alaska is purchased from Russia on May 30, 1865, for $6.2 million by the Hudson bay company, less Pribilof Islands and St. Lawrence Island (Central Siberian Yupik: Sivuqaq). The Kingdom of Itza reluctantly becomes a part of British Honduras. The Battle of Palmito Ranch (also known as the Battle of Palmito Hill and the Battle of Palmetto Ranch) take place on on May 12–13, 1865. It the confederate force twice as large as in reality. Formal deployment of the French Foreign Legion troop and units of the Second Mexican Empire occur, rather than the few rogue iderviduals as in reality. Austria and Belgium then formally off aid to there allie, Mexico. Southern Texas would hold out until May 1st, 1867. The Japanese Boshin War civil war (War of the Year of the Yang Earth Dragon) was fought from 1868 to 1869 between forces of the ruling Tokugawa Shogunate and those seeking to return former political powers to the imperial court. It ends the same as in our world. *The Vancouver Island colony is now facing financial crises of its own and the ecanomic pressure to merge the two colonies in todaour B.C. eventually succeeded in 1866. Florida offers informal help to the U.S.A. against the racist C.S.A. *The Confederation League pressed for British Colombia to join Canada, which had been created out of three British North American colonies in 1867 (the Province of Canada, Nova Scotia and New Brunswick). Several factors motivated this agitation, including the fear of annexation to the United States, Russia's economic re-interest in the region, heavy rioting by hacked-off Native American Indians, the overwhelming debt created by rapid population growth, the need for government-funded services to support this population, and the economic depression caused by the end of the gold rush The C.S.A. surrenders, but Florida, who is not racist and of escaped C.S.A. Negro slaves, is reconised by all sides as a indipendent hispanic nation (ethnicly it is sort of like our Dominican Reublic). *Portugal attempts to secure its position in southern Africa through the expeditions of Alexandre de Serpa Pinto, who was the first to the eastern Zambezi in 1869. Britain then lodged a claim to the southern part of Delagoa Bay in 1869. Krasnovodsk is founded on the east side of the Caspian by Russia. The driving of the golden spike completed the first transcontinental railroad at Promontory Summit in 1869. *The Franco-Prussian War or Franco-German War (German: Deutsch–Französischer Krieg) too place between 19 July 1870 and 10 May 1871. Under British pressure Argentina gives the southern 1/2 of Kingdom of Araucanía and Patagonia recognition and independence, under the rule of Orelie-Antoine de Tounens. Chile did not want or or agree to the treaty and conquers the part that is in OTL Chile. A hint is dropped that the sparsely populated southern 1/4 of the nation is open to Argentine or Chilean rule, provided the don't lay in to the British enclave or take anymore of the Kingdom of Araucanía there after. The Paplelcy and the Paple Territoris are annexed to Italy and and San Marino joins Italy willingly. *1871- Russians occupy upper Ili River region. Drakesville, which has a poulation of 2,500, happly joins the USA with the UK's support. The Canadian Pacific Railway was to British Columbia and to assume the colony's debt, British Columbia became the sixth province to join Confederation on July 20, 1871. The borders of the province were not completely settled. The Treaty of Washington sent the Pig War San Juan Islands Border dispute to arbitration in 1871. *1873- Gen. Kaufman makes Khiva a Russian protectorate. The Wakhan corridor was a political creation of the colonialist 'Great Game' in Central Asia. Though agreements between Britain and Russia in 1873 and between Britain and Afghanistan in 1893 effectively split the historic area of Wakhan by making the Panj and Pamir Rivers the border between Afghanistan and the Russian Empire. The Durand Line agreement of 1893 then marked the boundary between British India and Afghanistan. The corridor is annexed to the Turkoman/Uzbeck nation of Kunduz. *1875- Gen. Kaufman conquers Kokand for Russia. : --Whipsnade (talk) 20:09, September 9, 2013 (UTC) '1876 to 1899' *Blantyre town was founded in 1876 through the missionary work of the Church of Scotland and named after the town of the same name in Scotland. It quickly established itself as a crossroads for trade in Southern Africa. Both the Missionarys and the local Makololo chiefs also fear a Portuguese take over of the Shire Highlands. The Icelandic independence movement wins home rule for Iceland in 1876. *1877- China regains Xinjiang from Yakub Beg. The Russo-Turkish War of 1877–1878 occurs. *In 1878 the African Lakes Company was established by businessmen with links to the Presbyterian missions. *1878-80 sees the Second Anglo-Afghan War occer. In 1878 the French governor of Senegal Briere de l'Isle sent a French force against the Kaarta Toucouleur vassal state along the north bank of the Senegal River saying that they were a threat to the Senegalese Imamate of Futa Toro (by then a French client state for 10 years) with which the British and Portuguese were poised to interfere. The Ministry gave in and on 7 July 1878, a French force destroyed the Kaarta Toucouleur fort at Sabouciré, killing their leader, Almany Niamody. This portion of the Kaarta vassals were then incorporated into the Khasso Wolof protectorate kingdom. Mali, the Toucouleur, the Bambara and Songhai all reluctantly accept French rule. *1879- The Russian are defeated at Geok Tepe. *1881- Russians take Geok Tepe and the Ili Valley is returned to China. *The Berlin Conference of 1884–85 ended colonial discussions on Africa, which could have led to British recognition of Portuguese claims. The British clame large parts of western Portuguese East Africa (our Mozambique), but France and Prussia convince the British to back off. Portugal takes over the whole Kingdom of Kongo, not just the south and center. It also remains a sperate colony outside Angola. France gets the bulk of the Congo Basin and Portugal's attempts to make successful treaties in the Katanga region with local chieftains are reconised with the tribes who want them. The British formally take over Baluchistan and suppress the local city and tribal states. Prussia is told it can take a few miles of land and trading rights with some local tribes just north of the town of Luanda. *1884- The Russians take Merv. *At the northwest end of Lake Nyasa around Karonga, the African Lakes Company made, or claimed to have made, treaties with local chiefs between 1884 and 1886. *1885- The Russians take Panjdeh and the Panjdeh Oasis south of it. The colony of German East Africa (German: Deutsch-Ostafrika) began with Carl Peters, an adventurer who founded the Society for German Colonization and signed treaties with several native chieftains on the mainland opposite Zanzibar. On 3 March 1885, the German government announced it had granted an imperial charter to Peters' company and intended to establish a protectorate in East Africa as he started to explore south to the Rufiji River and north to Witu, near Lamu on the coast. The Russians take Pandjeh south of Merv on the road to Herat. In 1885 a mining expeditionary party under the Romanian adventurer Julius Popper landed in southern Patagonia in search of gold, which they found after travelling southwards towards the lands of Tierra del Fuego. He claimed southern Patagonia for Argentina, but also claims Tierra de Fuego for Romania. There are border scrmishes between and secterian riots inside parts of Utah and California as the Catholics and Mormons temporaly fall out with each other over there religiose diferences. Angst and aigsiaty is high in Europe, so modest rearmlemrt occers for the next 20 years. *A rudimentary interim Portuguese administration had been established in Manicaland in 1884 and strengthened this in 1889 and 1890. *In 1888, the British Foreign Office still officially declined to offer protection to the tiny British settlements in the Shire Highlands. It did not accept an expansion of Portuguese influence there, and in 1889 appealed to the UK for help. Trans-Caspian railway from Krasnovodsk reaches Samarkand and the Russians, Bokhoris and British clash in Hunza.The Khanate of Kunduz, tributary to the Emirate of Afghanistan since 1850, is abolished in 1888. A 6 year war of independence starts with Russian, Bokhori, Chinese and Persian help. Bokhora troops also interventions directly on occasion. The national awakening since 1888 was initially based on a struggle to maintain the Fearoese language and was thus culturally oriented, but after 1906, with the nation's official devolution in 1906. *The Abushiri Revolt of 1888 was put down in German West Africa, with British help, the following year. *Serpa Pinto occupied much of Makololo territory after a minor armed clash in 1889. John Buchanan then accused Portugal of ignoring British interests in this area and declared a British protectorate over the Shire Highlands in December 1889, despite contrary instructions by the British government. *The final disruption of nomadism began in the 1890s, when many Russian settlers were introduced into the fertile lands of northern and eastern Kazakhstan. *The British South Africa Company makes presence in Manicaland, in November 1890, British South Africa Company troops arrested and expelled the Portuguese officials in an attempt to gain access to the coast. *Governor John Buchanan asserted British sovereignty on the Shire Highlands by executing two Portuguese Cipais (African colonial soldiers), claiming they were within British jurisdiction. Portugal issues the 1890 Mapa cor-de-rosa plan. 1890 sees noticeably increased Portuguese trade and settlement in Manicaland. The UK issues the 1890 British Ultimatum threat. Unexpectedly, Portugal did not back down. The kingdom of Sikkim becomes a British protectorate and is gradually granted more sovereignty over the next three decades. In 1890, London and Berlin concluded the Heligoland-Zanzibar Treaty, returning Heligoland (seized during the Napoleonic wars) to Germany and deciding on the interim borders of German East Africa. In 1890, the French, allied with the Bambara, entered Ségou, and its leader, Ahmadu, fled to Sokoto in present-day Nigeria, marking the effective end of the Toucouleur Empire as an independent nation. The French Colonel Louis Archinard later conquered the entire territory of the former Kaarta kingdom in 1890, which was formally annexed into French West Africa in 1904. Mali Vasselates. *Portugal threatens to annul the 1386 Treaty of Windsor in revenge and the British see sense and back off in 1891. There were more armed clashes between Cecil Rhodes’ men and Portuguese troops who were already in occupation in Manicaland in 1891 and 1892, which only ceased when the Shire Highlands area that had been allocated to Portugal in the ratified 1892 treaty were reassigned to Rhodes’ British South Africa Company in the 1891 treaty, with Portugal keeping Manicaland and a few eastern parts of Zambia. They also being given more land in the Zambezi valley in compensation for the loss of the Shire Highlands and the other portions of Zambia. The British take Hunza in Hindu Kush. The Peshtuns in British India rebell on mass and are brutaly crushed. 95 Romanians settle in Tierra de Fuego. *The 1892 Lisbon treaty is singed and ratify by both nations and Rhodes is officially reprimanded and forced to apolagise to the Portuguese colonial authorities for causing the crisis in Manicaland. *Spain abolishes Granada's autonomy in 1895. The British take the Chitral. 250 Romanians and a few Bulgarians settle in Tierra de Fuego which becomes a major (and bigger than OTL) base in the whale hunting and blubber oil industry. The Ottomans annex Kurdistan. Russia annexes the Azari Khanates. *Romania gives up Tere de Fuiego in 1899 to Chile and Argentina. The Pesthun (Afghan) lands in Pakestan, apart from the princely state of Waziristan are given back to Afghanistan after they agree to stop attacking the British. The UK and Afghanistan make peace. *The Massacres of Diyarbakir occurs in 1895. *The Klondike Gold Rush, also called the Yukon Gold Rush, the Alaska Gold Rush, the Alaska-Yukon Gold Rush and the Last Great Gold Rush, occers in the Klondike region of the Yukon in north-western Canada between 1896 and 1899. *Chile and Argentina split both it ans south Patagonia along the border they also used in reality in 1900. Galveston, Texas is wiped out by that year's local cyclone. Europe limbers up for war and arms it's self like crazy. Japan, China, Argentina, Brazil, Mexico, Chile, Russia and the USA also increase defense spending and revamp existing war ships. The long oppressed Jews riot in Łódź, Wurzburg, Kissingen, Miltenbg, Swinefort, Krupki, Wilno and Mainz. They are quickly crushed and Poles then pogrom about Łódź as well in 1900. ''' 1901 to 1924. *The British and Persians demarcate the borders of Baluchistan and south west Afghanistan in 1901. China officially takes the the Wakhan Corridor by treaty. Portugal abolishes the King of Kongo, but the colonies is not made part of Angola and remains the independent colonies of of BaKongoland. *Samarkand, Kunduz-Badakhshan, Bukhara, Kokand and Kiva form a regional alliance with Afghanistan and it's satellite states. The British formalities their control in Baluchistan in 1902. *In 1904, Portugal abolished the title of king of Kongo, but it remains a separate colony outside Angola. British, German, Canadian, Dutch, Austro-Hungarian and Prussian scientists make a brief racial study of the population of Qaanaaq town in western Greenland. The british adventura Gen. Younghusband reaches Tibet, but is killed in a scuffle in Lhasa by a local nationalist through more luck than judgment. China and Russia tell the British to ge out and stay out, which they do. *Russia's Revolution of 1905 is defeated, but T'zar Michael III, unlike our Nicholas II, holds meaningful peace talks afterwards and a democratic State Duma is set up. Elections are dodgy and slanted against the extreme left, Jews and Baltic nationalist groups. Nonetheless it's the people's first taste of real power since it's not the watered down con-trick our world's one was. The mayors of Kiev, Minsk, St. Petersburg, Moscow, Odessa, Cherybalisk, Tyver, Białystok, Helsinki, Riga and Vilnius get more powers to.The Maji Maji Rebellion (sometimes called the Maji Maji War), was a violent African resistance to colonial rule by several indigenous African communities against the German rule in our Tanganyika in response to a German policy designed to force African peoples to grow cotton for export, lasting from 1905 to 1907. The Germans deliberately cause a famine which kills that kills 200,000 people. Unlike in reality, Ethiopia, Liberia, Toucouleur Empire and the Moorish Emirate all complain to the UK and France. *In 1906, the Trans-Aral Railway between Orenburg and Tashkent was completed, further facilitating Russian colonization of the fertile lands of Semirechie. Between 1906 and 1912. 1906 also saw a partial naval mutiny and separatist riots in Finland. The bloody 1906 Białystok Pogrom occurs, amongst others. The Idrisi Emirate of Asir إمارة عسير الإدريسية 1906 leaves the Ottoman Empire and becomes is's own nation. *Bhutan gets independence in 1907. The Sanjak of Zor, Edirne Vilayet, Mosul and Mamuret-ul-Aziz briefly rebel against Ottoman rule. *With the fall of the Qing Dynasty, Mongolia under the Bogd Khaan declared independence in 1911. *In 1912, the newly established Republic of China, who considered Mongolia to be part of its own territory, took action and began to undermine Mongolia's leadership with propaganda campaigns. * The Conquest of Al-Hasa by Saudi forces with support of the Ikhwan in 1913. The Oasis of al-Hasa was captured from the local Ottoman empire, which had controlled the area from 1871. Geo-political tensions rise badly in Europe, especially in the Balkans! *In 1918, after the Bolsheviks and Menshavics are voted in to the State Duma and form a temporary coalition. Both sides issue lots of propaganda attacking each other. The Kingdom of Kurdistan declares UDI in Sulimanyya in northern Iraq. The First Saudi-Hashemite War or the Al-Khurma dispute took place in 1918-1919 between Abdulaziz Ibn Saud of the Emirate of Nejd and the Hashemites of the Kingdom of Hejaz. In response, the British deployed 2 gunboats (Espekel and Lorans), 5 armored cars and 3 aircraft. Eventually, the Bedouins withdrew. The war came within the scope of the historic conflict between the Hashemites of Hejaz and the Saudis of Ryadh (Nejd) over supremacy in Arabia. The Saudia did capture of al-Khurma by the Saudis and his allied Ikhwan (who would later betray him and go rogue between 1927 and 1930 and be crushed by the Saudias) *In 1919, after the Bolsheviks seas control of Russia, Chinese troops led by Xu Shuzheng occupied Mongolia. Russia slips in to a 3 year long civil war and the T'zar is exiled to France for the rest of his life. *The White Russian adventurer Baron Ungern leads his troops into Mongolia in October 1920 and defeated the Chinese forces in Niislel Khüree (Ulaanbaatar) in early February 1921. *Bolshevik Russia decided to support the establishment of a communist Mongolian government and army who the Mongolian part of Kyakhta from Chinese on March 18 and Khüree on July 6. Mongolia's independence is declared once again on July 11, 1921. Wilsonian Armenia becomes a reconsidered and independent nation in 1921. An Ikhwan party raided southern Iraq, pillaging Shia villages, which resulted in 700 Iraqi Shias killed. Conquest of Ha'il (also referred as the Second Saudi–Rashidi War), was engaged by the Saudi forces, which received British military assistance and its allied Ikhwan tribesmen upon the Emirate of Ha'il (Jabal Shammar), under the last Rashidi ruler in the November of 1921. *Ukraine declais U.D.I. and becomes a reconised nation in 1922. The Bloshavicks turn Central Asia in to a pachwork of clieet states. The Caucus Moutain States are annexed by the USSR. Ikhwan raids on Transjordan were a series of plunders by the Ikhwan, irregular Arab tribesmen of Najd, on Transjordan between 1922 and 1924. They were the most serious threat to emir Abdullah's position in Transjordan. Tthe British military base, with a small air force, at Marka, close to Amman.. kicked the raiders out after a few minor battles. Ireland is reconised as a indipendent nation. *Nepal gets independence in 1923. Kurdistan declirs U.D.I. in the Mosul Regoin and both thes Diyarbekir and BitlitsVilayets. It then exspands slightly in to other mear by valiats, joins the Kingdom of Kurdistan and becomes a reconised nation in 1923. *Ukraine has a year long Communist/Nationalist/Liberal/Anarchist civil war from 1923 to 1925. *In 1924, after the murder of Mongolia's religious leaders and khan by Russian agents the Mongolian People's Republic is established. In August 1924, a larger Ikhwan militia force, numbering some 4,500 raiders, travelled 1,600 kilometers from Najd in our Saudi Arabia to attack Transjordan, which was at that time under British protectorate. The R.A.F. spotted them only 15 kilometers off Amman and killed 500, Saving Transjordan from defeat. Idrisi Emirate of Asir felt bullied by the Saudis and Vassalages to the Yemanie Emirate in 1924. The British and Italians tell the Saudis to back off after several border clashes occer. 1925 to 1945. *The failed Saudi conquest of Hejaz was a campaign, engaged by the Saudi Sultan Abdulaziz Ibn Saud to take over the Hashemite Kingdom of Hejaz in 1924-1925. The British were totally hacked off with the Saudis beating up there colonies and protectorates in the region, so Iin response, the British deployed 2 gunboats (Espekel and Lorans), 12 armored cars and 6 aircraft. Eventually, the Bedouins withdrew, but Hejaz has lost some more of the land on the Eastern border. *Granada declares U.D.I. from Spain in 1926. Kumaon and Garhwal become fully independent. Asir’s Farazan Island Is then leased to the British for 20 years in 1926 in exchange for further help , mostly in the form of guns and training of troopers. *The Ikhwanis raid southern Iraq in the November of 1927 and the British helped Iraq defeat them. *The Ikhwan Revolt occurs between 1927-1930 leading to a Saudi Arabia victory. *The Ikhwanis raid Kuwait in the January of 1928, in which they looted camels and sheep and though they raided brutally, they were heavily punished by the British R.A.F. and the Kuwaitis. *The Yemen and Asir and come to blows with the Saudis once more in 1933 and the Saudis were defeated. The Saudis are hopelessly booted out as in our Saudi-Yemen war of 1933. The last Idrisi Emir dies with no direct descendants so the Asir fully merges in to the Yemeni Emirate in 1934. *Granada is conquered by Spain 1935. *General Francisco Franco orders the 1937-38 Granarda Genocide, which kills 18,500 citizens of Granada (0.95% of all Granardians). *Dammam Well No. 7 is the first commercial oil well in Saudi Arabia. Oil is stuck oil on March 4, 1938. '''1946 to 1979 *In 1947, when India, Sri Lanka and Pakistan became independent, a popular vote rejected Sikkim's joining the Indian Union, and Prime Minister Jawaharlal Nehru agreed to a special protectorate status for Sikkim. *Tibet is annexed by China in 1959. *Beginning in 1963, a paramilitary group that became known as the Front de libération du Québec (FLQ) launched a decade-long series of propaganda and terrorism that included bombings, robberies and attacks directed primarily at English and Anglo-Canadian institutions, resulting in at least five deaths. *The 1969 Nairobi accords unite Kenya, Uganda and Tanganyika in a mutual defense, policeing, visa free trave and trade block. *In 1970, the Front de libération du Québec’s activities culminated in events referred to as the October Crisis when James Cross, the British trade commissioner to Canada, was kidnapped along with Pierre Laporte, a provincial minister and Vice-Premier. Laporte was strangled with his own rosary beads a few days later. At the request of Premier Robert Bourassa, Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau invoked the War Measures Act. World opinion is that the Front de libération du Québec’s is a Sudoku political front for common criminals to run amok under. *The UK peacfuly gives Belize and the Kingdom of Itza indipendence in 1972. *Nationalist riots occur in Quebec between 1972 and 1978. *In 1975, the Prime Minister of Sikkim appealed to the Indian Parliament for Sikkim to become a state of India. That April saw, the Indian Army take over the city of Gangtok and disarmed the Chogyal's palace guards. A later referendum was held in which 97.5% of voters supported abolishing the monarchy, effectively approving union with India. There is a minor rising in Darjeeling during 1975 by local Gorkahs who want to make a independent nation of it. Tibet is given regional autonomy by China in 1975. *Amiens elects a Soissons nationalist Mayor between 1969 and 1974 in protest at French fiscal and foreign policy. *In 1977, the newly elected Parti Québécois government of René Lévesque introduced the Charter of the French Language. Often known as Bill 101, it defined French as the only official language of Quebec in areas of provincial jurisdiction. *There is a massive rising in Darjeeling during 1976 by local Gorkahs, which is only just put down by Indian troops 2 years later. '1980 to 1999' *Granada is given regional autonomy by Spain in 1977, with Chalotiña Maria al-Assad as it's leader. Tajik Pamiri children.jpg Little Shepherd, Panjshir Valley, Afghanistan, 01-25-2007.jpg Arghandab District.100806-F-8920C-107.jpg Afghan Schoolchildren in Kabul.jpg Afghan children in Badakhshan Province-2012.jpg Young girls from northern Afghanistan-2012.jpg Girls in Ghazni.jpg Art students of Kabul in 2009.jpg A big group shot!.jpg School in Fez.jpg Barake efants.jpg Tamegroute-rosino (boys).jpg *The Granada Genocide memorial is consecrated near Granada City in 1982. *Waziristan proper gets autonomy in 1989. *Quebec votes for independence in 1995, with a result of a 52.45% vote against it. *Sikkim proper gets autonomy in 1999. Eugénie Doña Élisabeth '2000 and later' *Quebec becomes independent in 2000 after a 56.45% vote in-favor of it. *Gorkahland, near Darjeeling gets autonomy in 2002. *In 2005, Nepalie Maoists declared a three-month unilateral ceasefire to negotiate. *In 2008, Spain's corrupt government's years of abuse of office collapses the economy, even with out the real life world banking crash. *2010 sees several racist attacks by Spaniards on Granardans. Granada has a few Christian vs Muslim riots and 3 people died. Granada's regional parliament declares U.D.I. and the Basques follow suite a few days later. *Quebec, Ukraine, Granada and Kurdistan, with others, helps in the clear up of the Fukajima nuclear disaster in 2012. *2012-2013 sees several racist attacks by Spaniards on Granardans. Granada has a few Christian vs Muslim riots and 6 people died. 2 Basques are also stabbed to death in a racist attack by Hispanics in Madrid. The U.N. sends in a 100 man international peace keeping team. Category:The World Category:Timelines Category:Less geo-political injustices world